Roan6000: klad
Welkom Hallo ik ben Roan en ik ben begonnen met het schrijven van een boek op deze pagina zal ik de eerste delen zetten, ik heb nog geen titel maar die komt later nog wel. Veel plezier!! Mijn verhaal Proloog Biep!! Biep!! Biep!! De wekker ging. Shit nu al acht uur. Kut kut kut moet over kwartier op school zijn. 'Paaaaaaap!!' Waar is mijn tas? Oh hier. Shit shit shit moet nog eten en tas inpakken. Snel stouwde Koen een boterham met pindakaas in zijn mond en sprong op de fiets. Als hij snel was zou hij nog net op tijd kunnen zijn. Hij had slecht geslapen vannacht en gedroomd over zijn moeder. Kut stoplicht. Kom op, kom op, kom op. Yes groen! Hier rechts en dan rechtdoor en dan links. Yes gehaald, de bel was nog niet gegaan. Hij racete het schoolplein op rechts naar de fietsenstalling. Kut hij slipte weg en viel. Kut de bel. Snel sta op en ren naar de klas. Aaaah! Kut een nare schaafwond op mijn knie. Rennen gaat op deze manier niet lukken, en te laat komen bij meneer De Boer was zeker geen optie. 'MENEER VAN VEEN!! U BENT TE LAAT!!!' 'Sorry meneer.' 'BRIEFJE HALEN, NU!!!' 'Maar meneer.' 'GEEN GEMAAR!!' Koen hoorde gegiechel achterin de klas. Natuurlijk was het Tim had hij kunnen weten. Ze kennen elkaar al sinds de eerste en hebben elkaar sinds toen al gehaat. 'MENEER VAN VEEN!' 'Ik ga al, ik ga al.' mompelde hij. Hij liep de trap af en ging richting de conciërge toen hij Stijn zag staan. ‘Hé wat doe jij hier nou je hebt toch les?’ ‘Eigenlijk wel’ zei Stijn, ‘Maar ben al zo erg te laat dat ik niet meer durf, en jij dan?’ ‘Ik moest een briefje halen van meneer De Boer, je kent het wel’. ‘Helaas wel ja’. ‘Moet wel gaan nu anders is hij echt woest, zie je later vandaag wel’. ‘Yo’. ‘Yo, zie je vanmiddag wel’. Hij liep naar de conciërge om een briefje te halen maar de conciërge was er niet. Dan maar weer terug naar meneer De Boer om te kijken of hij het goed vond. Koen liep terug naar boven en ging opzoek naar zijn klas. Ja gevonden. Hij klopte voorzichtig op de deur. ‘Ja?’ Koen liep naar binnen. ‘Meneer Van Veen u moest een briefje halen.’ ‘Klopt meneer.’ ‘Waarom bent u dan hier?’ ‘De conciërge was er niet meneer.’ ‘Oh?, vooruit dan maar, maar de volgende keer word het nablijven.’ ‘Is goed meneer De Boer.’ ‘Ga nu maar gauw zitten, er is nog plek naast Tim.’ Kut! Hij liep naar Tim toe en ging naast hem zitten. ‘Hé schone slaapster!’ zei Tim ‘Gewacht op een prins om je wakker te kussen?’ ‘Nee Tim sorry vandaag niet.’ De dag vloog om en het grootste deel van de lessen kon hij zich niet goed concentreren vanwege zijn moeder. Aan het eind van de dag liep hij school uit pakte zijn fiets en was klaar om weg te gaan toen een zwarte Mercedes zijn weg blokkeerde, het geblindeerde achterraam open ging en hij een vrouw zag zitten ze was vastgebonden aan de stoel en had Ducttape voor haar mond. Nee wacht toen hij beter keek zag hij dat het zijn moeder was. Van een van de voorstoelen kwam een arm tevoorschijn met een geladen pistool. Nee, nee alsjeblieft niet, dacht Koen. Het raampje ging dicht hij dacht dat hij een dof schot hoorde. Hoofdstuk 1 Het was een donderdag middag Koen was bezig met wiskunde huiswerk maar hij kon zich echt niet concentreren. Het is nu precies een jaar dat zijn moeder werd doodgeschoten. Het was een moeilijke dag geweest op school bijna elke leraar had hem de extra aandacht gegeven die hij precies niet nodig had en al helemaal niet wou. Nu kon hij zich ook al niet concentreren op zijn huiswerk. Kortom een kutdag. De telefoon ging. Koen nam op. ‘Hallo, ik weet wie je bent en ik weet wat er is gebeurd en waar je bent.’ ‘Met wie spreek ik?’ ‘Gaat je niks aan. Waar het om gaat is dat jij moet doen wat ik zeg of anders gebeuren er dingen die je niet zou willen.’ ‘Wat gebeurt er als ik het niet doe?’ ‘Dingen die je niet waardeert.’ ‘En wat zou ik moeten doen?’ ‘Je hoort later van me wat je moet doen.’ ‘Ik weet niet.’ ‘Anders gebeuren er dingen die je niet wil.’ ‘Maar, maar’ Piep, piep, piep, piep Shit, wat nu. Eeeehm. Ik kijk wel wat ik doe. Nu verder met wiskunde, als dat nog lukt. Toen hij ’s avonds ging eten met zijn vader was het vrij stil. Koens vader wist niet of Koens moeder dood was maar dankzij Koen hadden ze de datum waarop ze overleden was aangenomen als datum vanaf wanneer ze haar als dood zouden beschouwen. Ze hadden het het hele jaar nauwelijks over haar gehad. Toen het eten bijna op was begon Koens vader er toch over. ‘Ging het een beetje op school want nou, je weet wel.’ ‘Ging best,’ zei Koen ‘kreeg wel erg veel aandacht van leraren’ meer zeiden ze niet. Ze keken nog wat televisie en Koen dacht de hele avond aan het telefoontje dat hij had gekregen. Zo proberen te slapen en morgen zo snel mogelijk vergeten dacht hij bij zichzelf. Eenmaal in bed viel hij vrij snel in slaap. De volgende ochtend werd hij een beetje laat wakker dus moest hij haasten maar gelukkig kwam hij niet weer te laat bij meneer De Boer, gelukkig hoefde hij dit keer niet weer naast die pestkop Tim te zitten en zat hij beetje voorin in de hoop dat hij dit keer wiskunde wel zou snappen. In de pauze kwam hij Stijn weer tegen ze hebben de hele pauze gekaart wat een hoop gedoe opleverde met Tim, maar dat was het waard. Na zes eindeloze lessen kon hij eindelijk naar huis om te gamen met Stijn. Toen hij klaar was met gamen en even met zijn huiswerk bezig wou kreeg hij weer een telefoontje. Oh God niet weet dacht Koen en drukte het anonieme nummer weg en ging verder met zijn huiswerk, toen hij net bezig was met de eerste opdracht kreeg hij een mailtje. Hij ging nog even door met de opdracht maar werd toch wel erg nieuwsgierig wat er in het mailtje stond. Hij keek en tot zijn grote verbazing kwam het van zijn moeders e-mail adres. Kut, weer die man van het telefoontje, het was een mailtje waar hij de eerste opdracht zou vinden, hij moest zondagmiddag om twaalf uur precies op het grote kerkplein zijn bij het sint Michael beeld zijn waar hij de eerste opdracht zou zijn. Damnit zondag was Stijn jarig. Dan moest hij of een excuus verzinnen waarom hij niet kon of alles vertellen en voor gek uit gemaakt worden, en hij moest nog een kadootje verzinnen. Dit zou een fcking rare week worden, maar gek genoeg vloog de dag voorbij. Hij had niet zo’n honger en is gelijk naar bed gegaan in de hoop een goed idee te krijgen over wat hij moest zeggen tegen Stijn, maar het duurde uren voordat hij in slaap viel en nog steeds had hij geen zinnig idee over wat hij moest doen. Hij dacht dat hij morgen het best een kadootje kon kopen en dat hij wel zou zien wat hij zou zeggen tegen Stijn. Biep! Biep! Kut!! Vergeten de wekker uit te zetten. Nu kon hij beter gelijk de stad in gaan. Eehm, Stijn speelt dat rare spel met die kaartjes, hoe heet dat ook al weer, oh ja Magic. Dat is vast wel te vinden in de stad. Na een uur zoeken en eindelijk afgerekend te hebben dacht hij dat het waarschijnlijk het beste zou zijn om te vertellen wat er aan de hand was. Dus toen hij weer thuis belde hij gelijk maar Stijn nam niet op. Lekker dan. Hij kon ook niet iets doen met zijn vader die was werken, op zaterdag nota benen, hij zou over een uurtje nog wel een keer bellen. Nu eerst lunchen en even een serietje kijken op netflix in de hoop een beetje tot rust te komen. Tot zijn verassing belde Stijn hem. ‘Yo Koen waarom belde je?’ ‘Ja moest vertellen dat ik niet kon niet komen morgen maar moet uitleggen waarom en dat ga je niet geloven dus kun je misschien langs komen dat maakt het makkelijker.’ ‘Okeyy?? Kan daar over een uurtje zijn ofzo is dat ook goed?’ ‘Ja tuurlijk man, zie je zo wel komen’ ‘Yo tot zo dan’ ‘Joejoe’ Yess gelukt, nu kan ik nog even tv kijken en dan moet ik alles uitleggen aan Stijn. Maar veel eerder dan hij dacht ging de bel. Hij deed open en er stond een man die een beetje naar beneden keek in de regen helemaal in het zwart gekleed. ‘Je verteld die vriend niks anders komt hij nooit thuis.’ Ongeveer een uur later ging de bel, shit dacht Koen, wat ga ik hem nu vertellen dan. Hij deed de deur open. ‘Yo Stijn.’ ‘Yo je wou me uitleggen waarom je niet kon.’ ‘ja maar is zo fcking ingewikkeld bedenk me nu dat ik het beter in het winkelcentrum kan uitleggen.’ ‘Ja had dan meteen gezegd klojo die je bent,’ zei Stijn lachend. ‘dan gaan we daar toch heen.’ ‘Dat wou ik net voorstellen.’ Enkele minuten later stonden ze bij de appie in Zwolle Zuid. Ze hadden aardige honger dus gingen ze naar binnen om een broodje te kopen. Toen ze afgerekend hadden en op een bankje zaten moest Stijn naar de wc. Een man kwam de hoek om en liep richting Koen. Kut kut kut dit kun je niet menen dacht hij. Toen de man bij het bankje aangekomen was gaf hij een klein briefje aan Koen. Hij wou het eerst niet aannemen maar de man was best groot en zag er een beetje eng uit dus besloot hij om het wel te doen. Hij vouwde het open en er stond met uitgeknipte letters: “Je weet wat ik gezegd heb” Categorie:Roan6000 Categorie:Roan6000: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers